The DetectivePokemon King
by AlvinorSupporter
Summary: Conan can't wait to be king, but a jealous Father will do anything to steal the throne, even if it means killing Conan and Ash. Bad summary, much better story!
1. A Prince Is Born

_**The Detective-Pokemon King**_

Conan can't wait to be king, but a jealous Father will do anything to steal the throne, even if it means killing Conan and Ash.

_**ALVINORSUPPORTER PRODUCTIONS PRESENT…..**_

**Starring...**

_**Andrew Lawrence as Conan Edogawa (kid) [Case Closed]**_

_**David Henry as Conan Edogawa (adult)**_

_**Laura Bailey as Ayumi Yoshida (kid) [Case Closed]**_

_**Bridget Mendler as Ayumi Yoshida (adult)**_

_**Ed Paul as Ash [Pokemon]**_

_**Mae Whitman as Misty [Pokemon]**_

_**Grey Delisle as Aiko [OC]**_

_**Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon [Alvin and the Chipmunks]**_

_**Kathleen Barr as Marie [Ed, Edd, and Eddy]**_

_**Chris Phillips as Roger [Doug]**_

_**Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer [Xiolin Showdown]**_

_**Tara Strong as Timmy Turner (kid) [Fairly Oddparents]**_

_**Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson (kid) [Simpsons]**_

_**Drake Bell as Timmy Turner (adult)**_

_**Daran Norris as Bart Simpson (adult), and**_

_**Maurice LaMarche as Father [Kids Next Door]**_

_**The Detective-Pokemon King**_

**Chapter 1**

**A Prince Is Born**

The sun rose as a new day started. But it wasn't any regular day. A new prince was born.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_

_**And, blinking, step into the sun**_

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

_**There's far too much to take in here**_

All the Pokemon in the world came to see the Prince. They were making their way to the king's cave.

_**More to find than can ever be found**_

_**But the sun rolling high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless of ground.**_

Then all the Pokemon arrived at the Cave where they are gathering. At the top of the cave, stood a male Pikachu with ruffled black fur, brown eyes, and a red and white Leauge Expo hat with a green "L". He is Ash, king of the land.

_**It's the circle of life**_

A chipmunk walked up to Ash. He has blue eyes, has glasses on, and is in his fur with no clothing on. He is Simon Seville, the majordomo of Ash and one of the best singers in the land. He bowed down. After Simon bowed, Ash smiled.

_**And it moves us all.**_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

Then, an Eevee walked through the crowd of Pokemon as they bowed down before her. She is an Eevee with auburn fur, green eyes, and wears a Native Americain-esque necklace around her neck. She is Aiko, the witch doctor and the head and most witty sha-woman of the land.

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

As Aiko climped the stairs, Ash smiled. Aiko and Ash hugged as if they were long-time friends. Ash walked to a female Pikachu with a heart-shaped tail, orange fur, blue eyes, and a necklace with a Water sign on it. She is Misty, Ash's wife and queen.

_**In the circle**_

_**The circle of life**_

She smiled as she grabbed a sleeping baby Pikachu with black fur. (A/N: AWWWW!) It was Ash and Misty's son, whom they still haven't give a name. She gave Aiko the baby and Aiko smiled. Aiko got some juice she collected and put it on the baby's brow. She also put some dust on his forehead, which woke the baby up, making him sneeze. She then ascended the baby to the cave's point with Ash and Misty following them. Aiko held the baby up for the crowd to see.

_**It's the circle of life**_

The crowd cheered. The clouds parted and a sunbeam lighted on the baby. All the Pokemon bowed before the Future King.

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path on unwinding**_

_**In the circle**_

_**In the circle of life.**_

* * *

Later after the ceremony, Ash and Misty were at their cave with their sleeping baby. Simon and Aiko were behind them. Simon said, "So, what are you two going to name him?" Misty grinned, "Don't worry. We got it covered. His name will be Zues." Ash, Simon, and Aiko shouted, "Zues?" Misty said, "It's the name of the Greek God. It sounds powerful."

Then, the baby Pikachu started to cry. Misty realized he didn't like the name. "Don't cry..." she said, comforting the Pikachu back to sleep. Misty sighed, "Okay, maybe, Zues isn't as good as I thought." Aiko grinned, "Tell me about it. Zues is so over rated. Name him... Satoshi!" The Pikachu began to cry. Misty frowned, "He didn't like it, either." Aiko said, "Simon, what do you think?" Simon blushed, "Me? Have the honour of naming a baby. Well, there's so many... David, Brick, Mowgli, Omi..." The baby Pikachu cried harder. Aiko smirked, "He didn't like those names either. And I don't blame him." Simon frowned, "Hey..."

After an hour, they still haven't found a name. Then Aiko said, "Wait! Ash hasn't came with anything yet!" Ash was startled. Simon nodded, "Surely, you have thought of at least one good name." Ash stood up. "I..." Aiko, Misty, and Simon nodded. Ash repeated, "I...". Aiko, Misty, and Simon waited paitently. Suddenly, Ash laughed, "I'm staving! Aren't you!" The three looked at him in disbelief.

Misty screamed, "Ash! How can you be hungry at a time like this! Didn't your grandfather Conan taught you anything?" Suddenly, Aiko heard the baby giggle. She ran to the baby and saw he was laughing. Misty screamed, "Ash! You always do this!" "Misty!" Aiko said in delight. Simon, Misty, and Ash turned around. Aiko said to the baby, "Conan." The Pikachu cooed in delight. Aiko smiled, "Conan." The infant Pikachu giggled. Aiko said one last time, "Conan." The baby began to laugh in delight and approval. Suddenly, Ash, Simon, and Misty smiled. "I guess, Conan it is."

Ash grabbed Conan and began to laugh, "Looks like it's Conan!" Misty smiled at her husband and son.

Everybody was happy for Conan.

Well...except for one.

* * *

Who is this person that isn't happy about Conan?

I don't own the characters except Aiko! Rate and Review!


	2. Father

A Rattata was scurring around in the cave, looking for a crumb to eat. It then stopped and began to lick its fur when suddenly it heard something. Before it could run, a hand grabbed it - rather, a paw grabbed it.

The Rattata, struggling, sees its captor. It's a Houndoom with everything black except for his eyes, which are red. He is Father, Ash's younger "brother".

Father frowned and began to feign sadness. "Life is just not fair. You see, I will never become King of the land." The Rattata tried to break free but Father grinned, "And you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." He was ready to eat the poor Rattata when suddenly...

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Father looked around and saw it was Simon. Father growled, exasparated, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce your brother Ash is on your way, "Simon said, "So you better have a good reason for skipping the ceremony of your nephew this morning." Father looked angrily at Simon when suddenly, the Rattata escaped. It laughed, "SUCKAHS! I ESCAPED!" and left.

Father looked perplexed and growled at Simon, "You made me lose my mouth! You Son of a...!"

Simon interrupeted Father before he could say that word, "HA! You'll lose more than that when the king is through with you! He's angrier than David Seville whenever Alvin's acting up!"

Father sneered sarcastically, "OH! I quiver in fear!" and came into Simon's face with a hungry crazy face, making the chipmunk nervous. Simon gulped and said, "Now, Father. Don't look at me that way with that face." Father began to pounce at Simon and the chipmunk began to run in fear, "HELP!" Father grabbed Simon and was about to eat him when suddenly...

"Father..." a serious voice said. Father looked around, seeing Ash with an angered face, as he said, "Hmmm..." Ash said, "Release him." Simon said, inside Father's mouth, "Perfect timing, your majesty." Simon said, relieved when Father spat him and Simon, now safe, winced in disgust as he was covered in drool.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my big adopted brother, descending from the high to mingle with a simple commoner like me!" Father said, faking happiness and amazement. Ash said, still frowning, "Misty and I didn't see you at the presentation on Conan." Father frowned, "Who names their son Conan? We're Pokemon, not some detective." Simon snarked, "The same person who names their kid Father." Father said, "Anyway, it must have slipped on my mind." Simon scowled, "It shouldn't matter about how slippery your mind is, or if you have Alzheimers, as the King's brother you should have been first in line!" Father began to burst flames making Simon nervous when Ash cut between the two and Father turned to normal. "Well, I was first in line... until that little hairball was born!" Father snarled. Ash snapped, "That 'hairball' is my son and your future king!"

Father scowled, wanting to leave, "Ooh, I shall pratice my curtsy." Ash became really angry and gave him a thunderbolt. "Don't you turn my back on me!"

"Oh, no, Ash, perhaps it should be that you don't turn your back on me." Father said as he started to leave again, looking at Ash. Ash, enraged at this, roared and jumped at Father, baring his teeth, "Is that a challenge?" Father shook his head, "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of it." Simon demanded, "Why not!" Father said, "As far as brains go, I got the Pokemon share. Yet, when it comes to stength and valor, I'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the gene pool." With that he got up and left for good.

Simon sighs, "There's one in every family. They always manage to ruin the happy and special occasions. Ash sighed, "What am I going to do with him?" Simon smirked, "He'd make a handsome perfect throw rug." Ash grinned, "Simon... Shouldn't Alvin be making those kinds of jokes?" They walked off as Simon said, "And just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can always take him out and beat him!" The two laughed and Simon said, "Alvin would be so proud of me."

Later that night, a gentle rain came over the Pokemon land. Inside a small cave, Aiko was painting a picture on the wall that looked like a black and red silhoutte of Conan. She then muttered to herself as she put the finishing touches of the hand painting.

"Conan, " she said as she chuckled again.

* * *

Don't Own The Characters except for Aiko! Review!


	3. Father and Son

**To supertrip: Oh, don't worry! They'll grow up! You just have to wait LOL.**

Anyway, chapter three. Where Ash shows Conan the kingdom and we see more of Father.

* * *

Time had passed and Conan was sprouting like a seed. In one morning, a black furred Pikachu with a red bowtie ran out of the cave, excited for something. This Pikachu is Conan himself. He ran back to the cave, still excited. He shouted, "Dad! Dad! Come on, dad! We've gotta go! Wake up!" Conan leapt at a few Pokemon. "Hey, Conan! Be careful!" a red-furred Slow-Poke, Chuckie Finster, said. Conan blushed, feeling self-concious, "Sorry..."

Conan went to where Misty and Ash were sleeping. He said, "Hey, dad, wake up!" "Your son is awake, Ash." Misty said, sleepily. "Before sunrise, he's your son." Ash replied back, asleep. "Dad, come on, Dad!" Conan began to pull Ash's fur, but loses his grip, slips and falls down. Conan puffs his cheek and lets a thunderbolt at his dad. Ash wakes up, shocked and sees Conan glaring at him. "You promised!" Conan shouted angrily. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Ash said. Conan said, "Great!" Ash put on his League Expo hat. Conan then grabbed a pair of glasses and put them on. He could see well without them, actually, but he wore them often to track people down. Conan said to Misty, "Good morning, mom." Misty grinned as she put on her necklace with the tear drop sign on it. She then said, "Conan, you better follow your father." Conan followed Ash to the brink of the cave where they saw the sun rise.

"Look, Conan, " Ash said. Behind him, Conan gasped. He could see the entire kingdom., "Everywhere the light touches is our kingdom." Conan breathed in his breath, "It's so beautiful." "A ruler's time rises and falls like the sun. One day, Conan, the sun will set on my time here, and then it shall rise again with you as the king." Ash explained as he turned to his son. Conan looks at Ash, "And I will be the one ruling it all? Everything?" Ash nodded. Conan said, curiously, "What about that gloomy lifeless place there." He pointed to a gloomy and distant place. Ash frowned and said sternly, "That is beyond our borders. You must never go there, Conan."

"Really? But I thought a ruler could do whatever he wanted." Conan said, becoming confused. Ash grinned at his son, "Son, there's more to being a king than getting your way all the time." Conan smirked, "I'm assuming there's more." "Yes, Conan, " Ash said as he chuckled and took Conan somewhere.

* * *

Later, Conan and Ash were taking a long walk through the Pokemon Kingdom. "You see, Conan, everything you see exists in a delicate balance. You must understand the balance, from the Caterpie and MagicKarp to the mighty Girafarig." Conan became perplexed, "But don't we eat Girafarigs, dad?" "Yes, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass and they harvest and eat the grass. We are all connected to the circle of life." The Simon came and jumped on a rock near Conan and Ash. He looks like a mature teenager now, not the cute prepubescent child we saw. Conan's not the only one growing up. "Good morning, Ash." "Good Morning, Simon." Simon said, "Just checking the morning report." "Fire away..." Ash said. Simon cleared his throat and began to sing, his voice a little deeper than the last time we saw him when Conan was born.

As Simon was singing the news, Conan saw a Caterpie and started to get ready to pounce it. Ash said, "What are you doing, Conan." Conan said, casually, "Pouncing." Ash smirked, "Let a pro teach you how it's done! Okay, stay low to the ground..." Simon asks Ash, "What are you doing?" Ash said, "A pouncing lesson." Simon said, "Ah, very good, pouncing." His eyes suddenly widened and shouted, "Pouncing? Oh, no! You can't be serious!" Ash motioned Simon to turn back around. Simon sighed, expecting the worst, "Oh, this is more humiliating than me and Alvin being in loincloths in Fiji." Ash instructed at Conan, "Okay, don't make a sound." Simon gulped, "Can I please know what you and Conan are saying...?" He looks around but nobody is here. "Conan? Ash?"

Suddenly, Conan let out a growl as he pounced on Simon, leaving him stunned on the ground, while Ash laughed, "That is very excellent, son." Then, a female auburn chipmunk wearing a pink tank top, Brittany Miller, the "reporter", ran to Simon, horrified. "Simon!" Simon looked at Brittany, "Brittany, what's the matter?" Brittany calmed down a bit, "It's news from the Lapras Kingdom." Ash was about to give Conan another lesson in pouncing when Simon interrupted, "Sir! The Chipmunk Kingdom is being attacked by villians!" Ash then gasped and said, "Simon, take Conan home." Conan fumed, "Can I at least go?" Ash warned Conan, "No, son. It's to dangerous." and ran off leaving Simon and Conan. Conan scowled, "I never get to go anywhere!" Simon assured Conan, "Oh don't worry, Conan. One day you'll be king and you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid horrible monsters from dawn to dusk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Father walked at the cave edge as he knocked a bone out of his way. Conan shows up, "Hey, Uncle Father. Guess what?" Father groaned, "I hate guessing games, Conan. You know that." Conan pronounced proudly, "I'm gonna be king of Pokemon Cave." Father said, sarcastically, "Oh, hooray for you!" Conan looked over the edge of the rock, "Dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule it all." Father frowned, "Forgive me for not jumping with you in glee. Bad back you know." He flopped to the side. Conan asked, "When I'm king, what will that make you?" Father mumbled, "A Rattata's uncle." Conan laughed, "You're weird, no offense!" Father said, simply, "You have no idea. So, your father showed you everything; the entire kingdom?" Conan nodded. "He didn't show you what was on the northern border, did he?" Father asked. Conan shook his head, "He said it was off-limits." Father said, "He's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest Pokemon go there." Conan looked hurt, "Well, I'm brave and a detective. What's out there?" Father said, "I'm sorry, Conan, I can't tell you." Conan frowned- another limit-, "Why not?" Father said, "I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew." Conan sighed, "I am your only nephew." Father said, "All the more reason for me being protective. The Gyrados Graveyard is no place for a young price like you." The, he faked shock. Conan lit up, "A Gyrados what?" Father faked dismay, "Oh dear, I've said too much. Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner of later, you being so clever and all," he pulled Conan near, "Oh, just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place." Conan smiled, "No problem." Father said, "Good. Go along and have fun. Remember, it's our little secret." Conan left as Father gave an evil smile.

* * *

The next chapter we meet Conan's friend and hear a catchy and fun song!

I don't own the characters except for Aiko! Rate and review!


	4. Just Can't Wait To Be King

Later that day, Conan was running in the plains, passing Vegeta and Bulma (as a Nidoking and Nidoqueen). He comes up to his mother Misty who is resting in a rock. Near her was a female Pikachu with red fur, black eyes, and wore thick green glasses. She is DiDi and is cleaning her daughter. She has dark brown fur with bangs and teal eyes. She wears a cream headband with a matching scarf (similar to Dawn's from Pokemon). She is Ayumi, Conan's friend.

"Hi, Ayumi!" Conan shouted. "Hey, Conan!" Ayumi greeted. Conan said, "Hey, let's go! I got to show you this great place I just heard of." Ayumi frowned, "Conan, I'm in the middle of my bath." She said this, as DiDi cleans her head hard. "Speaking of which, it's time for yours." Misty said. Conan becomes alarmed and tries to run but Misty grabs her son by her mouth. "Mom!" Conan protested in frustration as Misty licks her son's head hard. "Mom! You're messing up my fur!" Misty lets go of Conan, having finished his bath. Conan snapped, "Okay, I'm clean now. Can I go now?" Ayumi, having finished with her bath, said, "So, where are we going this time? Better not be any place stupid." Conan assured, "Don't worry. You'll like it."

Misty smirked, "So, where is this really 'cool' place?" Conan hesitates but finds a perfect lie, "Oh, it's near the water hole." "Waterhole? What's so great about the waterhole?" Conan whispered to her, "Trust me. We're not really going to the waterhole. I'll show you when we get there!" Ayumi understood that Conan didn't want Misty or DiDi to know. She said, "Oh. I see." She asked her mom, "Hey, mom. Can I please go with Conan?" "Hmm... I don't know. What do you think Misty?" DiDi asked. Misty began, "Well..."

"Please?" Conan and Ayumi asked, putting innocent, angelic faces. Misty laughs, "Okay, you two can go." Ayumi cheered, "Cool!" "Let's go!" said Conan excitedly. The, Misty said, "Just make sure Simon is with you!" The two Pikachus stop on their tracks with shocked faces. "No!" Ayumi shouted. Conan sighed, "Not Simon."

* * *

Later, Conan and Ayumi were walking behind, upset that Simon had to lead them to the waterhole. "Let's make it quick please. I have to help Brittany with our apartment." Simon is out of range so Conan and Ayumi can talk in private. "So, where are we really going?" Ayumi asked. "The Gyrados Grave." Conan said. Ayumi shouted, becoming excitedly, "Really? WOW!" Conan said, "Shush. Simon, remember?" Ayumi quieted down, "Right." The she asked again, "So, how do we ditch Alvin's minion?" Simon turned around and saw Conan and Ayumi whispering to each other. He grins at them and goes to them. "Well, well. Looks like you two are really hitting it off, you love birds. I can just imagine how your parents will feel when they found out about how you two really feel about each other. They would be. After all, you two are betrothed." "Be-what?"Conan asked, confused at where Simon was heading. Simon smirked, ""Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Ayumi and Conan looked at each other. Conan started, "You mean that we are...?" Simon said, proudly, "Pardon for my fancy language. What I mean to say is that one day, you two will be married!"

Conan and Ayumi began to freak out. "Yuck! I can't marry her. She's my friend!" Conan said, horrified. Ayumi nodded, looking disgusted, "Yeah, it'd be two weird." Simon then said, "Well, I'm sorry but you two lovebirds don't have any say in this matter. Betrothal has been a tradition that has been traced since the dawn of time." Conan mockingly mouths what he says, making Ayumi giggle. Conan smirked at Ayumi, "When I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Simon frowned, "Not so long as I'm around!" Conan smiled, "In that case, you're fired!" Simon laughed, "Nice try! Only the king can fire me!" Ayumi said, "Well, he is the future king." Conan said, "That's right. So you have to do everything I say." Simon frowned, "You are going to be a pathetic king if you keep up that attitude!" Conan grinned, "Not the way I see it!"

Music begins to start. Conan starts to walk towards Simon menacingly. Simon took a step back as Conan sang.

**Conan: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware. **

**Simon: Well, I've never seen the king of beasts with quite so little hair.**

Simon pulled out a hair from Conan making him wince. Conan then jumps through a plant which makes him look like he has a mane.

**Conan: I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR!**

Conan roared at Simon, making Simon fall into a mud puddle. He got up and began to clean himself with a 'towel'.

**Simon: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**

Simon then realized that it wasn't a towel but a Donphan. The enraged Donphan swung its trunk hitting Simon and sending him to the water like a skipping stone.

**Conan: Oh, I just can't wait to be King**

Simon scolded, "You've got a long way to go master. If you think..."

**Conan: Nobody saying 'do this'.**

"Now when I said that, I mean..." Simon said as Ayumi made a funny face.

**Ayumi: Nobody saying 'be there'.**

Simon protested, "What I meant was..." as Conan made a funny face.

**Conan: Nobody saying 'stop that'!**

Simon said, "Look you don't realize..." as Ayumi made a funny face.

**Ayumi and Conan: Nobody saying 'see here'.**

"NOW SEE HERE!" Simon shouted, losing his temper. Suddenly, Conan and Ayumi were riding Pidgeottos.

**Conan: Free to run around all day!**

"Well, that is definitively out!" Simon shouted, trying to catch.

**Conan: Free to do it all my way!**

Simon finally got ahead of the kids and looked back to talk to them, not paying attention to what was happening.

**Simon: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.**

Simon ran through a Rhyhorn.

**Ayumi: Kings don't need advice from little rodents for a start.**

Simon jumped on another log.

**Simon: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Poke-ca, I wouldn't hang about!**

Simon realized the log he was on was heading for a waterfall. He yelps as it falls down but uses a leaf to glide him to safety.

**Simon: This Pikachu is getting wildly out of wing.**

**Conan: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

The two Pikachus walked past a herd of Zebstrikas, who let them pass. When Simon followed, they turned around raising their tails, with Simon looking nervously.

Conan and Ayumi danced in a heard of Donphans and Phanpy while Simon was behind them. Conan was on top of a Girafarig.

**Conan: Everybody look left!**

**Ayumi: Everybody look right!**

Simon screamed as a herd of Pokemon ran, nearly crushing him. Just when he thought he was safe, they ran the other direction.

**Conan: Everywhere you go, I'm...**

**Ayumi and Conan: Standing in the spotlight!**

**Simon: Not Yet!**

Conan whispered to a Rhyhorn, who whispered to a Vaporeon, and the Vaporeon whispered to a Chimchar. Just as Simon was cleaning up, three pokemon, a Panpour, a Panseer, and a Pansage, grabbed him. Meanwhile a heard of Girafarig were bouncing Conan and Ayumi in the air. The chorus of Pokemon made a pyramid with Conan and Ayumi in top.

**Pokemon: Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's going to be King Conan's finest fling**

**Conan: ****Oh, I just can't wait to be King**

**Ayumi: Oh, he just can't wait to be king**

The pyramaid begins to topple but luckily, Conan and Ayumi hope to a nearby tree branch.

**Conan: Oh, I just can't waaaaaait...**

**Ayumi: Just can't ****waaaaaait...**

**Conan, Ayumi, and Pokemon: To be king!**

When the song ended, a Rhyhorn was sitting on Simon. "I beg your pardon, mam, but get off please? Hello? Conan? Ayumi?" Unknown to him, the two have all ready left to Gyrados Grave.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? So, the next chapter we meet Marie (Ed, Edd, and Eddy), Roger Klotz (Doug), and Jack Spicer (Xiolin Showdown) hired by Father to kill Conan. Will they succeed?

Don't own the characters except for Aiko. Rate and review!


	5. Gyrados Grave

To SuperTrip: Timmy? Don't you mean Tommy? I will include Tommy and Dil as Ayumi's brothers just not in this chapter but maybe the chapter where... I don't want to spoil it. Just wait. You'll see them. As for Timmy from The Fairly Oddparents, he will appear in chapter eight or nine, I think.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Gyrados Grave

Conan and Ayumi were laughing, their plan having suceeded. Now they can go to the Gyrados Grave! "It worked!" Conan laughed. Ayumi laughed, "We lost him!" Conan smirked, "Yes! I am a genuis!" Ayumi looked hurt, "Come on, I helped you too, Conan." Conan said, arrogantly, "I was the one who pulled it off." Ayumi said, "With me, you dummy!" "Oh, yeah?" Conan growled playfully and began to pounce her. But, Ayumi tackled him and pinned him down with her paws. "Hah! Pinned you!" Ayumi giggled. Conan growled, "Get off of me!" He got off and pounced her again but she managed to tackle him again. "Pinned you again!" Ayumi giggled. "Gee, you're really bad at this."

Suddenly, a guyser erupted, letting out steam. Conan and Ayumi looked at that direction, it was a dark valley filled with Gyrados corpses and gunk. "Woah..." Conan and Ayumi said, suprised. "This is it! We made it!" Conan said, excitedly. They looked over at the ledge to see the biggest Gyrados corpse, supposdely the legendary king of the Gyrados. "It's really creepy!" Ayumi gasped. "I know. Isn't it cool?" Conan asked. Ayumi smirked, "We could get in trouble." "I know what you mean..." Conan smirked. Ayumi said, "Hey, let's check to see if it has some Gyrados brains on it left!" "There's only one way to know. Come, on, let's go check it out." Conan chuckled, approaching a busted whole on the skeleton's chest. Simon ran up instantly in front of him, making a gameshow buzz noise. "Wrong! They only checking out to do here is to check out of here!" Simon shouted, angry. "Aw, man!" Ayumi groaned. "We're way behind the boundary of the Pokemon Kingdom!" Simon said, scared.

"Heh, look. Smart Munk is scared!" Conan joked. "That's Mr. Smart Munk to you, Conan!" Simon snapped. "And right now, we're in danger." Conan merely walked to the Gyrados skeleton. "Danger? Ha, I walk on the wild side, Simon. I laugh at the face of danger! Ha ha ha ha!" Conan laughed. Then, suddenly, evil and sinsiter laughter was heard from the Gyrados grave. Conan runs back and Ayumi hides a bit behind Conan. Three evil Pokemon came out.

The first was a female Ekans with blue scales and a choker around her neck. She is Marie Kanker.

The second was a male Mewoth with red fur that is sleeked off making him look like a greaser. He is Roger Klotz.

The third was a male Aipom with red fur and freaky goggles on his head. He is Jack Spicer. The three walked slowly to Conan, Ayumi, and Simon.

"Well, well, well, Roger. What have we got here?" Marie asked Roger slyly, rubbing his furry head. "Hmm... I don't know, Marie. What do you think, Jack?" Roger said, smiling evily. Jack laughed stupidly and and evily and threw a rasberry. "Yeah, just what I was thinking... A trio of trespassers!" Roger said angrily. "And quite by accident, let me assure you." Simon said, wanting to walk away when suddenly Marie said, "Whoa, who, wait, wait. I know you, You're Ash's stooge!"

"I am the king's majordomo, madame." Simon said, condescendingly. "And that makes you?" Roger asked, circling around Conan and Ayumi. "The future king," Conan said. "Do you know what we do to kings who step into our place?" Marie asked. "Yeah, right. You don't scare me! Besides, you can't do anything to me." Conan glared at them. "Uh, actually, they can. We are on their land." Simon said. "Oh, come on, Simon! They're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid Pokemon!" Conan huffed. "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay!" Simon gasped.

"Who are you calling 'oopid-stay'?" Roger snapped. "Oh my, look at the time. It's time to go!" Simon said, pushing the kids, but Roger stopped them, "What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner. We can have what's kidding around?" Roger laughed. "Oh, wait! Make mine a Pikachu sandwich!" Marie laughed. Roger and Marie both laughed when Jack began to jump and jabber. "What Monkey?" Marie asked. "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Roger asked. Marie looked confused, "Of course not! Why?" "Because there it goes!" Roger shouted. They saw Conan, Ayumi, and Simon run off. Suddenly, Roger caught Simon while the Pikachus stopped.

"Did we lose them?" Ayumi asked. "I think so..." Conan answered. "Hey, where's Simon?" Meanwhile, the villains have Simon near the steam vent. Roger chuckled as he held Simon, "The little chipmunk hippity-hopped all the way to the boiler." He stuffed Simon into the boiler. "Oh, no! Not the boiler!" Simon screamed as the boiler shoots him off, making him fly. The villians laughed.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Conan snapped, coming to the villains. "Like...you?" Conan groaned, "D'oh!" The villains chased the kids. They dart around behind them and they poke their heads through the active methane vent. "Boo!" The villains shouted. The kids ran down and slid down the spine. They shoot off at the end and land on the hillside of bones and began climbing.

"Conan!" Ayumi shouted. Conan saw Ayumi screaming in fear as she slid down the pile. Conan runs bravely back and thudershocks Marie before she could do any harm to Ayumi. He grabs her and they both run off. They are cornered in the cave by the villains. "Here, kiddy, kiddy, kiddy!" Roger grinned evilly, as he and the others came close. Conan is about to do his Pikachu call but lets out a squeak. "That was it?" Marie asked. "Do it again, come on!" Conan let it out again, but suddenly a full groan Pikachu roar is heard. "Huh?" The three villains are in shock. Suddenly, Ash comes out and charges them, beating the crap out of them, they are cringing under him.

"Oh, please, please, Uncle, Uncle," Marie panicked. "Silence!" Ash snapped. "Oh, we're about to shut up right now!" Roger says, horrified. "We're sorry! Honest!" Marie apologized. "If you ever get near my son, again..." Ash said, very angry. "Oh, he's your son!" Marie said. "Oh, your son!" Roger said. "Did you know that, Roger?" Marie asked, nervously. "No! I didn't know! Jack?"

Jack started to nod. **(A/N: LOL) **Ash let out a roar. "See you!" Roger said, as he, Marie, and the others dashed off. Simon grins at Ash, giving a nod, but then frowns when he sees Ash's angry glare. "Dad, I..." Conan started. "You deliberately disobeyed me, " said Ash. "Dad, I'm sorry." "Let's go home!" Ash ordered, as they walked out of the place, the kids in shame. "I thought you were very brave, saving me." Ayumi whispered. Conan said, "Thanks, Ayumi..." As they left, Father stood on the ledge, angry that his plan failed.

* * *

Don't own the characters. Rate and Review please!


	6. Family, Crushes, and Villians

That night, Ash was still walking ahead, angered at what happened while his son Conan and Conan's friend Ayumi trailing behind, feeling guilty over disobeying Ash. "Simon!" Ash called the chipmunk sternly. Simon goes up to Ash standing in front of him, "Yes sire?" "Take Ayumi home. I'm going to teach my son something he won't forget." Conan crouches down in the grass to hide. Simon nodded and went to Ayumi, "Come, Ayumi." then he said to Conan, "Conan, good luck." With that, he left and Ayumi followed him.

"Conan!" Ash shouted, facing the other way. Conan turned around slowly and walked towards Ash, as he becomes depressed. He stepped into a big hole and looked down to see his father's footprint. Conan continued to walk toward Ash and sat down, looking up at Ash. Ash doesn't say anything for a moment, he turns to him, "Conan, I'm very disappointed at you." "I know, dad." Conan said, feeling guilty. "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me! And worse, you put Ayumi in danger." Ash said. Conan sighed, "I was only wanting to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Conan, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Ash said, calming down. "But you're not scared of anything." Conan replied. "I was, today." "You were." "Yes, I thought I might lose you." Conan smirked, "I guess even kings get scared?" "Mm-hmm," Ash nodded, smiling. "But you know what I think?" Conan said. "What?" Ash said back. "I think those villains were even more scared." Ahs smirked, "Nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you." Ash began to give Conan a noogie. He then thunder-shocks Ash and Ash and Conan tussle playfully, as Conan tackles him. When they stop Conan asked, "Dad?"

"Yes?" Ash said. "We're friends, right?" "Yes?" "And we will be always together, right?" Conan asked. Ash sat up and sighed, "Conan let me tell you something that my father, mother, and Professor Oak said. The great kings and queens of the past look down on us from those stars." "Really?" Conan asked. "Yes, so whenever you feel alone that those kings and queens will be there to guide you- and I will guide you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayumi was at her home, being scolded by her mother DiDi and her father Stu, a purplish black furred Pikachu with black eyes, and a red scarf. Ayumi fumed but her face softened when Stu said they would forgive her this time. She sighed in relief and left to her room. She couldn't help think about how brave Conan was today. She had a blush on her face but shook her head and said, "Ugh. We're just friends. Then why can't I stop thinking about him?" She scowled, "This is ridiculous. I can't be in love." She began to sing.

**Ayumi: If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I all ready won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there, done that!**

Then, three female chipmunks, saw Ayumi and came to her. One had brown fur, green eyes, her hair in a bun, and wore only purple glasses. The second one had orange fur, green eyes, her hair in a long ponytail, and was in her fur. The third was a bit more shorter than the two, had blonde fur, brown eyes, her hair in two pigtails, and wore only a green scarf and little cute white legwarmers. They are Jeannette, Charlene, and Eleanor. _**(A/N: Only reason I didn't include Brittany was because I all ready used her and besides, poor Charlene needs some more fans.) **_

**Charlene, Jeanette, and Eleanor: Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. ****Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through ya! ****Girl, you can't conceal it. ****We know how you're feeling, ****Who you're thinking of!**

**Ayumi: Oh, no chance! No way! I won't say it! No, no!**

**Charlene, Jeanette, and Eleanor: You swoon! You sigh! Why deny it? Oh, oh!**

**Ayumi: It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in love! **

She saw her mother and father flirting with each other and sighed sadly.

**Ayumi: I thought my heart had learned its lesson! It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, "GET A GRIP, GIRL!" Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. **

******Charlene, Jeanette, and Eleanor: ****You keep on denying ****Who you are and how you're feeling ****Baby, we're not buying. ****Hon', we saw ya hit the ceiling! ****Face it like a grown-up. ****When're you gonna holla ****That you've got ****Got ****Got it bad?**

**Ayumi: ****No chance! ****No way! ****I won't say it ****No, no.**

**Charlene: Give up!**

**Jeanette: Give in!**

**Eleanor: Check the grin, you're in love!**

**Ayumi: This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!**

**Charlene****, Jeanette, Eleanor: You're doin' flips. ****Read our lips. ****YOU'RE IN LOVE!**

**Ayumi: You're way off base, ****I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it!**

**Charlene, Jeanette, and Eleanor: Ayumi****, don't be proud. ****It's OK ****You're in love.**

Ayumi sighed as Eleanor gave her a little flower. She grinned and blushed.

**Ayumi: Oh, at least out loud. I won't say I'm in love...**

Ayumi laid on her nest and smiled. She was certain things were getting better. Oh, if only she knew she was wrong!

* * *

Meanwhile, Roger and Jack were at their lair. Roger was very angry. "Man, that lousy yellow rat! I won't be able to chew right for a week!" Roger complained. Jack began to laugh. "It's not funny, Jack!" Roger growled. Jack began to laugh hysterically. Roger growled, "Oh, you shut up!" Jack continued to laugh and Roger, enraged, jumped on him. While they had a tussle, Marie was admiring herself in a mirror until the noise interrupted her. "Will you two knock it off!" She shouted at the two. "He started it!" Roger said, pointing at Jack. "Look at you guys, no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" "Man, I hate dangling," Roger whined. "If it wasn't for those goody-two-shoes Pokemon, we'd be running the joint!" Marie said. "I hate those guys!" Roger snapped. "They're so pushy..." "And needy..." "And stinky..." "And, man are they..." "Uuuuuugllllly!" Marie and Roger laughed.

"Oh, surely, we creatures are not all that bad, " a voice said above. The three Pokemon looked up to see Father. "Oh, Father, it's just you." Roger said. "We were afraid it was somebody important. " Marie said. "Like Ash." "Yeah." "I see..." Father growled. "Now that's power." Roger complimented. "Tell me about. I shudder at his name." Marie said. "Ash..." Roger whispered. "Oh! Do it again!" Marie giggled. Roger kept whispering 'Ash' at Marie, making her shiver until she giggled. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Father said to himself. "You're one of us, Father. You're a pal!" Roger said. "Charmed..." Father said sarcastically. "Yeah, I mean you're not a king but you're so cool and proper." "So what did you bring us, Father? Old buddy, old pal, huh, did you?" Roger asked. Father held up a Zebstrikas leg. "I don't think you deserve it. I mean, I give you the kids and you couldn't dispose them..." Father said as he dropped the leg. It landed on Marie, Roger, and Jack and they started eating it like crazy. "You know, it was Ash's fault." "What can we do? Kill Ash?" Roger asked. Father smiled evilly, "Precisely..." Father leapt down from the peak of the wall. After he landed, geysers activated and music began to play.

**Father: I know that your powers of pretension are as wet as a warthog's backside ****But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride**

He neared Jack who was eating the Zebstikas leg. Father swatted the bone making Jack stand in a military position. Father waved a paw but Jack didn't even flinch.

**Father: It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs ****But we're talking Kings and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares!**

Marie and Roger were snickering. Father bite at them , making them get scared and land on the geysers. The geysers erupted and the two were sent flying .

Father: **So prepare for the chance of a lifetime ****Be prepared for sensational news ****A shining new era ****Is tiptoeing nearer**

**Marie: And where do we feature**

**Father: (grabbing her cheek and bringing her closer) Just listen to teacher ****I know it sounds sordid ****But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues ****And injustice deliciously squared ****Be prepared!**

Father leapt up at Roger who was gnawing on the bone. He kicked him off of the cliff.

Roger landed on a pile of bones with Marie and Jack. They emerged with skull helmets. "Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared...for what?" Roger asked. "For the death of the king!" Father announced proudly. "Is he sick?" Roger asked. "No fool! We're going to kill him." Father said, holding him by the throat and letting him go as Father said to himself, with an evil smile, "And, Conan too." Roger landed between Marie and Jack. "Great idea! Who needs a king?" Marie laughed. Marie started dancing around and so did Jack as Marie and Jack sang, "No King! No king! La la la la la la!" "Idiots! There will be a king!" Father snapped. "But you just said..." Marie said, confused. "I will be king!" Father roared. "Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!" Marie and Roger cheered, "Yay! Long live the king!" Then other evil Pokemon joined them.

**Villains: Long live the King! Long live the King! ** **It's great that we'll soon be connected ****With a King who'll be all-time adored**

Father was at the top of the lodge, smiling.

**Father: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties onboard The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is...**

Father jumped on a rock and snapped, fire spitting out at a poor evil Chihuahua, Ren.

**Father: YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**

Father watched as Ren screamed in fear as the Chihuahua fell to his firey death and he climbed on the rocks getting nearer to the top.

**Father: So prepare for the coupe of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam! ****Meticulous planning!** **Tenacity spanning! ****Decades of denial! ** **Is simply why I'll ****Be King undisputed ****Respected, Saluted ****And seen for the wonder I am** **Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!**

**All: Be prepared!**

The villain Pokemon joined in dancing.

**Marie/Roger/Villains: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!**

Father was now on the toppest ledge near the moonlight.

**All: Be Prepared!**

Father and the villains laughed evilly. The reign of Ash was going to end.

* * *

Don't own the characters except for Aiko. Rate and Review!


	7. Death Of Ash

Chapter 7: I am going to hate myself for this!

* * *

The next day, Conan and Father were walking down a trail. "Now, you, wait here," Father said, "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you." Conan asked, "What is it?" "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Father chuckled. "If you tell me, I'll act surprised!" Conan tempted. "You are such a naughty boy." "Come on, uncle Father!" Conan urged. "No. This is just for you and your father. You know, a father-son thing," Father answered. Conan is confused of Father's attitude but shrugs. "Well, I'm going..." Father said. "I'll go with you," Conan followed him. "No!" Father snapped but calmed and said, "No, just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess, like you did with those Pokemon."

"You know about that?" Conan faltered. "Everybody knows about it!" Father said. "Oh no..." Conan says to himself, embarrassed. "Lucky Daddy was here to save you, huh? And just between us, you might want to work on that little wail of yours!" Father grinned. "Okay. Oh, will I like this surprise?" Conan asked. "It's to DIE for," Father walks away, leaving Conan on the rock. Meanwhile, up on the top, a huge herd of Miltank and Tauros were grazing and Marie, Roger, and Jack Spicer hid behind a rock.

"Aw, man, I can't help it. I'm so hungry... I gotta have a sweet-tasting Miltank or a spicy-tasting Tauros!" Roger whined. Marie scolded, "Stay put!" "Aw, man! Well, can't I just pick off on one of the dying old sick ones?" Roger asked. "No! Wait for the signal from Father!" Marie snapped. Then they noticed Father mounting on a rock, and he smiled evilly. "There he is!" Marie said. "Let's go!" Roger ushered. The three begin to make their move. Back at the rock, Conan laid there, still bored. "Little wail?" Conan saw a little Treeko walking past. It's his chance to work on the roar. Conan growls at it but it doesn't react. He tries again, but with no success. Conan growled and in his anger did a huge powerful Pikachu wail causing the Treeko to run in fear. He stops , no longer angry, is surprised and smiles. "Hey! I did it! I really did do it!"

Suddenly, he heard something rumbling, as he looked down, seeing pebble shaking. Conan looked up and saw a huge herd of Miltank and Tauros running down, heading to Conan. Conan ran in fear trying to outrun the stampede. Back on top, Roger, Marie, and Jack chased the Miltank and Tauros, using their attack. They all stopped and looked down, seeing the herd running.

Meanwhile, Ash and Simon, were looking around until Simon noticed, "Hey! The herd is on the move." "Odd..." "Ash, quick! Stampede! In the gorge, Conan's down there!" Father shouted. "Conan?" Ash shouted, horrified. Back at the stampede, Conan kept running, avoiding the herd and he climbed up a little branch. Simon came in flying using his tail as a propeller and spotted Conan. "Simon! Help me!" Conan shouted, as he began to slip. "Don't worry! Your father is on your way! Hold on!" Simon said. Conan said, "HURRY! This tree branch isn't going to hold on!" Meanwhile, Ash and Father ran to the ledges of the canyon, concerned (or in Father's case, pretending to be concerned). Simon came back and points to Conan, shouting, "There he is! Hanging by the tree!" "Conan! Hold on!" Ash shouted, running to the lodge. Just then a Tauros rammed on the tree, Conan was hanging, almost making him fall. Alarmed, Ash runs harder. "Oh, what are we going to do now! What will we do! I'd go get some help! I can do that! I will.." Simon panicked. Suddenly, somebody smacked him to the ground making him unconscious. Father, the culprit, smirks and goes to the ledge.

Meanwhile, Ash is running with the herd until he is slightly past the tree. He ran to the tree where Conan was. Then, a Miltank hits Ash, knocking him to the ground. "Dad, hurry!" Conan shouted. Then, a Tauros slammed on the tree, causing the tree to break. "Oh, man! I'm gonna die!" Conan yelled as he fell down. Then, he saw Ash had caught him in time. Ash grabbed Conan but he got hit by another Miltank, making him let go of Conan. Conan dodges a few Miltank and Tauros until Ash ran up to him and picked him up. Ash placed Conan on a ledge but Ash got rammed by more Miltank, dragging him away.

"Dad!" Conan yelled, worriedly, as he began to find his father in the mass of the herd. Suddenly, Ash leapt out of the herd and starts to climb up the rock slope. Conan sighs in relief and climbs on the rocks on the top of the gorge. Meanwhile, Ash reaches the point below a ledge where he can't climb because it's too steep. His paws are scraping, but he's too weak. Above him, he sees his brother, Father, on the ledge. "Brother, Brother, help me!" Ash pleaded as he slipped but held on. Father looked at him as he looks disdainfully, and then suddenly, he latches on to Ash's arms, with his sharp nails. Ash screams in pain. Father stared at Ash, and smiled evilly, "LONG LIVE THE KING!" Father said, evilly, as he threw Ash off the ledge, causing Ash to fall down screaming. Conan screamed, "NOOOOOO!" as he saw Ash falling to the ground.

* * *

After the herd passed on, Conan climbed down to the rocks, looking for Ash. Conan coughed, "Dad!" Conan heard a sound, "Dad?" He thought it was Ash, but it was a Miltank and Tauros and they ran past him, until he sees Ash, lying there on his side. Conan walked toward Ash, he sees his father not moving and breathing.

"Dad? Dad, come on, you gotta get up. Dad, this has to be a joke." Conan pleaded. "We have to go home." Conan pulls Ash's fur, but no use. Conan tries to use his thundershock but it fails. He shouts, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help..." Conan pleaded, and suddenly began to cry a bit. He neared Ash and nuzzled up under Ash's paw so that he embraced his father. "I'm sorry, dad... Really..." Conan said, tears flowing down his eyes. Suddenly, Father came out of nowhere.

"Conan, what have you done?" Father asked. Conan jumps back, crying, "There were Miltank and Tauros and he tried to save me... it was an accident... I didn't mean for it..." "Of course, of course, you didn't. No one, ever means for these things to happen, but the king is dead, " Conan's eyes widen. Father said, "If it weren't for you, he'd be still alive." Conan stopped crying and became felt guilty. Father fake gasped, "What will your mother think?" "Oh, no... What am I gonna do?" Conan asked himself.

"Run away, Conan, run, and never return!" Father answered. Conan began to run, determined never to come back. Father grinned evilly and saw Conan's spy glasses and bow tie were on the floor, having falling out of Conan and the boy hadn't noticed. Marie, Roger, and Jack appeared behind Father. "Kill him!" Father ordered. The Pokemon ran to kill Conan. Conan is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop of the other side. Having no choice, he jumps and crawls down into a patch of thorns. The villains pursue the entire way, until Roger sees that they're heading down to the briars. Roger skidded and managed to stop just above the thorns. "Whew..." Suddenly, Marie skidded into him and then Jack and he fell to the thorn pits. He screamed as Marie and Jack laughed. He emerged completely covered in thorns. "Hey, there he goes, there he goes!" Marie saw Conan running into the desert. "So, go get him!" Roger said.

"There's no way I'm going in there! What, you want me to come out looking like you? Cactus butt?" Marie and Jack laughed at that. Roger spit the torn out at Jack's face, making him yelp in pain. "We gotta finish the job!" Roger protested. "Well, he's good and dead out there anyway! And if he comes back, we'll kill him." Marie said. "Hey, yeah! Hey, you hear that?" Roger shouted at Conan, "If you ever come back, we'll kill you!" The three Pokemon make their way back to the kingdom.

* * *

Ayumi was in her room in the cave when she saw her father Stu, her mother DiDi, her older brother Tommy, a purplish black furred Pikachu with black eyes and a red scarf, and her younger brother Dil, a purplish black furred Pikachu with black eyes and a unique hat on his head. The four were crying. Ayumi looked worried. "What's the matter, you guys?" Tommy said, "Ayumi, the king is dead." Ayumi gasped, "Conan's dad is dead?" She looked at her father, "How's Conan coping, daddy? Take me where he is, please. I want to comfort him." Stu sighed, "Ayumi... Conan's not coping because he died too." Ayumi gasped, "What?" Tommy began to weep a bit, "Didn't you hear? Some Seviper bit Conan, making him faint, and his dad tried to find the cure in time. When he came back with the cure, Conan was dead." DiDi sighed, "Ash was so grief-striken he didn't notice the stampede of Tauros and Miltank and he was crushed to death." Dil got a cloth-wrapped thing with tears in his eyes and handed it to Ayumi. Ayumi unwrapped it and saw they were Conan's spy glasses and bowtie. Ayumi suddenly began to weep and fell on her father's embrace. Dil said, sadly, "We're going to the eulogy. Father's giving it." Ayumi wiped her eyes and nodded, still devastated.

* * *

Later that night, Ash was buried in the royal graveyard which was round the front of the whole of the Pokemon village, including Misty, Ayumi, and Simon. Father, was standing on the main front steps of the spiral staircase that led up towards the castles observation platform, giving the eulogy. He was making it like he was in great sorrow like the others, by making his ears drop and by making he eyes look like they were holding back tears. "Ash's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose my nephew, Conan, who had barely begun to live…" Father stated in fake sadness.

In the crowd of mourners, Simon was comforting Misty, who was weeping, her head in extreme grief of losing her husband and son. Ayumi was being hugged by her mother and father as she wept over the loss of Conan. Tommy and Dil tried to comfort her. "…For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era…" Father continued, now sounding more assertive with his ears shooting up. As he said this, Marie, Roger, Jack, and a hundred other bad Pokemon came, beginning to corner everyone. "…In which Pokemon Village and Baddies come together, in a great and glorious future!"

* * *

A couple of miles away, Aiko had watched the scene, looking in horror. Later on, Aiko was in her hut. After wiping a tear, she reached up and rubbed her paw across the black and red painted silhouette of Conan. Ash was dead, Conan had ran away, and had been classified as dead, by his uncle, and Father was king. Bottom line? Thing's are not good.

* * *

Don't own the characters except for Aiko. Review please!


	8. Hakuna Matata

A few days later, Conan had collapsed on a desert as a few Mukrow began to fly around him. They landed, surrounding Conan, ready to eat him but suddenly two pre-teen Pokemon ran towards them. One is a Cubone with yellow (or blond) fur, a skull helmet, and a slingshot. The other pokemon is a brown furred Ratatta with a pink hat on. The Cubone is Bart Simpson and the Ratatta is Timmy Turner.

The two began beating up the Mukrows until they flew afraid. The two were laughing. "I love it! Bowling for Mukrows!" Bart laughed. "Yeah! Gets them every time!" Timmy laughed. Timmy said, "Hey, Bart. You better look over there. I think it's still alive." "Yuck..." Bart said, disgusted as he walked towards Conan. "'Kay, let's see what we got here." Bart lifted Conan's hand which covered his face and freaked out when he saw Conan's face. "Ay, curamba! It's one of those Pikachus! Run! Let's get the heck out of here!" Bart screamed. "Bart, he's just a baby, even if he is a baby Pikachu!" Timmy said, stopping Bart. Timmy cooed, "Look at him; he's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?" "Are you crazy? Pikachus shock Pokemon like us to death all the time!" Bart snapped. Timmy cooed, "But he's so little!" "Then, he'll grow up!" Bart said. Timmy said, "We can raise him to be in our side!" "Yeah right, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard…" Bart started to rave, when suddenly he brightened and had an idea, "Hey! Hey, we got it, what if he's on our side? You know having a Pikachu around might not be such a bad idea!"

Timmy said, "So we're keeping him?" Bart smiled, "Of course! Who's the brains in this outfit?" "Hmm..." Timmy thought, as he lifted Conan up in his arms. Bart then said, "Wait. Don't answer that! Ay, curamba! I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade." With that the two walked off, to find some shade. Later, Bart, Timmy, and an unconscious Conan are at an oasis, where they are resting. They laid Conan near a lake. Bart scooped up water in his hand and poured it into Conan's mouth. Conan woke up and saw the two Pokemon. "Are you okay, kid?" Bart asked. Conan said, "I guess so..." "You nearly died." Timmy added. "I saved you!" Bart said proudly when Timmy glared at him, "Okay, Timmy helped. A little." "Thanks for the help," Conan says dully. He started to head off in the desert. "Hey, where are you going?" Bart asked. "Nowhere..." Conan answered. Bart watched Conan as he said to Timmy, "He looks blue." Timmy cocked his head, "Really, he looks black- furred to me." "No, no, no, no... I mean he's depressed." Bart explained. Timmy asked, "Hey kid, what's eating you?" Bart broke in, "Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain!" He began to laugh, "Get it! Food Chain!" He then stopped laughing when he realized his joke backfired. He said, seriously, "So...where did you come from anyway?" Conan responded, "Who cares? I can't come back."

Bart said, "Hey, you're an outcast! Great! We are outcasts too!" Timmy asked curiously, "What'd you do?" Conan sighed sadly, "Something horrible. I don't want to talk about it..." Bart sighed in relief, "Good! Because we don't want to hear about it." Timmy asked, "Is there anything we can do?" Conan said, dully, "Not unless you can change the past." "You know, kid, in times like this Bart here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past," Timmy said. Bart shook his head. Timmy then thought and began to say, "Or was it..." Bart said, "Look, Timmy, maybe if I explain it to him instead. Bart explained to Conan, "It's 'You've gotta put your past behind ya.' Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?" Conan nodded. "Wrong!" Bart shouted and began to scold Conan, "When the world turns it's back on you, ya turn your back on the world!" Conan cocked his head, confused. "Really, because that wasn't how I was taught." Bart grinned, "Well, time for a new lesson. Repeat after me, Hakuna Matata!" Conan said, "What?" Bart repeated, "Hakuna Matata... It means no worries." Conan said, "Oh...", understanding a bit. Timmy grinned, "Perhaps a song will help explain for you."

**Bart: Hakuna Matata!**

**Timmy: What a wonderful phrase**

**Bart: Hakuna Matata!**

**Timmy and Bart: Ain't a passing craze**

**Bart: It means no worries f****or the rest of your days**

Bart pulled Conan over a green bush, like it was a chair, and leaned him back.

**Bart and Timmy: It's a problem-free philosphy... Hakuna Matata!**

Conan asked, "Hakuna matata?" Bart nodded, "Hakuna matata. Yeah, it's like our motto." Conan asked, "Isn't a motto one of those catchphrases or something?" Bart whined, "Aw man. I really had a cool joke for it!" Conan smirked, "Let me guess, 'What's the motto [matter] with you?" Timmy chuckled, ""You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Bart nodded, "Take Timmy for example."

**Bart: When he was a young Pokemon!**

**Timmy: WHEN I WAS A YOUNG POKEMON! **

**(Bart: Very nice. Timmy: Thank you)**

We cut to a flashback of Timmy, now a baby Ratata with an egg around his waist, still haven't fully hatched. He is farting causing a geodude named Brock (from Pokemon), a Polywhirl named Jimmy (from Jimmy Neutron), and two mice named Mickey and Minnie Mouse to faint. Timmy goes to a pond where he begins to drink but it causes everyone to run, in disgust at his smell.

**Bart: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. ****He could clear the land after every meal.**

**Timmy: ****I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. ****And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind.**

We cut back to the present time with Timmy still singing, looking upset.

**Timmy: Oh, the shame!****  
**

**Bart: He was so ashamed.**

**Timmy: I wanted to change my name!**

**Bart: Oh, what's in a name?!**

**Timmy: I got down-hearted! **

**Bart: How did you feel?**

**Timmy: Every time that I...**

**Bart: Wait! Timmy! Not in front of the kids! (Timmy: Sorry)**

Later, Conan was watching with growing interest as Timmy and Bart were swinging in vines.

**Bart and Timmy: Hakuna Matata! ****What a wonderful phrase! ****Hakuna ****Matata! ****Ain't no passing craze!**

Conan became very enthusiastic, and started to sing with them.

**Conan: It means no worries for the rest of your days!**

**Conan, Bart, and Timmy: It's a problem free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!**

Later, Bart was showing Conan his and Timmy's home. He lifted a leaf to reveal a beautiful waterfall with a jungle. Bart grinned, "This is our humble home." Conan said awed, "Woah, it's so beautiful..." The three were walking into Bart and Timmy's home. Timmy said, "I'm hungry!" Conan mused, "I'm so hungry I could eat a herd of Girafarig!" Bart flinched, "But we're out of Girafarig." Conan asked, "Rapidash?" Bart shook his head. Conan asked, getting hungrier, "Then, maybe, Tauros or Miltank?"

"Nope. Look, if you're gonna stay with us, you're going to eat like us. And I think we found the perfect place." Timmy said. Bart and Timmy lifted a log to reveal colorful bugs. Bart picked one up. Conan stuck his tounge out, "Yick. What is it!" "A grub, what else?" Bart asked, rhetorically. Conan gagged, "Gross!" "Yum! This one tastes like Chicken." Bart said, after eating his. "Slimy buy satisfying." Timmy said, slurping a slimy worm. "These are rare delicacies. Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch." Bart mused. Timmy nodded, "You'll learn to love them." "Life here is great, kid. No rules. No responsibilities. And best of all, no worries" Bart said to Conan, as he collected bugs on a leaf. He offered it to Conan, that picked it up. "Well?" Bart urged. "Mom's gonna freak if she finds out I ate a bug and it might be poisonous but...Fine. Hakuna Matata."

Conan ate the bug and made a funny face. Then, he gulped it and admitted, cheerfully, "Slimy but satisfying." Bart grinned, "That's it!" Later on, the three were crossing a log, tossing their heads to the music. A change begins to occur on the three. Conan was changing and growing to an eighteen year old Pikachu- nothing else changed except now he was wearing a blue scarf. Bart was now a Murowak with a skull helmet that hid his entire face but he kept his blonde fur. Timmy was now a Raticate and still had his brown fur and pink hat. The three were then by a pool, playing around on the log.

**Bart and Timmy (now with their adult *Darran Norris* & *Drake Bell* voices: Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**

**Conan (now with his Adult *David Henrie* voice): ****It means no worries. ****For the rest of your days**

**Bart, Conan, and Timmy: ****It's a problem free philosophy! **

******Conan: Hakuna Matata!**

The three neared the pool. Bart jumped first making a splash. Timmy swandived into the pond, making a huge splash. Conan jumps up to the water making a splash big enough to wash Bart and Timmy ashore. Conan joined them as they dried off. Then, they began to leave, still dancing to the beat of Hakuna Matata.

* * *

A/N: The line about Conan saying his mom would freak if she finds out he ate a bug is a reference to Misty's fear of bugs in the series.

Don't own the characters. Review please. _  
_


	9. Back at Home

However, while Conan's life was great, back at the castle, things went bad from worse. Ever since Father became king, everything is ruined. Plants are dead, water is very scarce, and many Pokemon left for another place. In the cave, where Ash once resided, Father was lying on his back, more fatter than he was. Simon - now a young adult chipmunk and wearing black glasses that were a bit broken- was singing in a cage he was stuck on. His now-wife, Brittany was next to him, wearing a pink shawl and looking devastated.

**Simon: ****Nobody knows ****The trouble I've seen ****Nobody knows ****My sorrow.**

"Oh, lighten up, Simon." Father ordered. "Sing something with some bounce to it." Simon thought about and found a perfect song.

**Simon: It's a small world after all.**

Father became disgusted and shouted, "No! Anything but that!" Simon thinks of one and decides to sing another song.

**Simon: I've got a bunch a lovely coconuts (diddy dee-dee)**

**There they are standing in a row.**

Father begins to enjoy this and he begins to sing with Simon.

**Simon and Father: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...**

Brittany muttered to Simon, "You never had to do this when Ash was king..." Father stopped and growled at Simon and Brittany, "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Brittany stuttered, "Nothing! Honest!" "You know the law: Never ever mention THAT name in my presence. I…am…the KING!" Father snapped. Simon said, nervously smiling, "Yes, sire. Brittany and I know it. We were just mentioning it to illustrate the difference in your royal managerial approaches."

"Hey, boss!" Roger shouted from outside- as he, Marie, and Jack came. "WHAT IS IT?!" Father demanded. Roger said, "We got a bone to pick to you!" Marie said, "I can handle this. Father, there's no food, no water…" Roger snapped, "It's dinnertime and we got no stinking entrees!" Father said, "It's the warrior's job to go hunting." Marie added, "True, but no one's hunting." Father smirked, "Eat Simon..." Brittany gasped and looked horrified. "You can't eat my husband!" Simon said, "You guys wouldn't want me. I'd be so tough and gamey and…ew!" "Simon, don't be so ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish." Father smiled evilly. Roger whispered to Marie, "I thought things were bad under Ash." Father snapped, "What!"

"I said As-" Marie swaps Roger. "I said, uh, Scared, huh?" "Good, now get out!" Father ordered. The villains were about to leave, but stops. "Yeah, but we're hungry." Roger said. "Out!" Father ordered, the villains do as they told. Now they regret killing Ash in the first place.

* * *

Don't own the characters except for Aiko. I know this chapter's short but still... review please!


	10. He's Alive!

That night, back in the jungle, a monstrous belch reverberated throughout the jungle. It came from Conan, who was lying down on a hill with Timmy and Bart. Bart laughed, "Wow! Nice one, Conan!" "Thanks, Bart. I am really full!" Conan smiled as he sighed contently. "Me too! I'm telling' you, I ate like a Snorlax!" Timmy laughed. Bart rolled his eyes, "No, surprise there." The three sighed deeply in unison. "Bart? Have you ever wondered what those sparkly dots are up there?" Timmy asked in curiosity. Bart said, "I really don't know, Timmy?" "So, what are they?" Timmy asked.

"They're fireflies! Fireflies that..uh...got socketed up on that...big...bluish-black...thing." Bart said explaining. Timmy said, "Oh. I always thought those were huge balls of gas burning billions of miles away from here." Bart chuckled, "With you everything is gas." Timmy turned to Conan and said, "What do you think those are?" "Well...I don't know..." Conan hesitated. "Aw come on. Give, give, give... Come on...come on...come on. Come on Conan, we told ours. Please?" Timmy and Bart pleaded.

Seeing that there is no other choice, Conan reluctantly told them, "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings and queens of our past are up there, watching over us." He sighs, remembering his dead father, Ash. "So let me get this straight: You're saying that a bunch of royal dead people are watching over us?" Bart asked as he and Timmy burst into laughter. Conan tries to laugh along with them. Timmy laughed, "Who told you something like that? What idiot made that up?"

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" Conan said, though inside he was angered at Timmy for calling his dad an idiot. "Aw, you're killing me!" Bart laughed. Bart and Timmy continue to laugh but Conan looked sadly at the stars. He began to think about when he and his father looked at the stars and left, leaving Bart and Timmy alone. Timmy and Bart stopped laughing. Bart asked, worriedly at Timmy, "Did I say something wrong?" Conan kept walking, until he reached a ledge covered with milkweed. He looked up at the stars until he collapsed, and laid down on the edge. Milkweed floss was stirred into the air by the flop.

* * *

The milkweed floss blew across the desert until, finally, someone caught it in his hand. That someone was Aiko, no longer a teenage Eevee but now a young adult Glaceon. She sniffed it, grunted, and walked to her safe house. There she grapped a Squirtle shell, put the floss in, and started to stir it around. She grabbed a piece of the friut, the same she gave Conan, and ate it.

He sniffed it, grunted, and walked to his safe house. There, he grabbed a koopa shell, put the floss in, and started to sift it around. He then grabbed a piece of fruit, the same he anointed Yugi with, and ate it. She then realized what had happen. "Conan?" Aiko asked and looked at the painting at Conan. "He's -he's alive? He's alive!" She started laughing in delight, as she grabbed her staff and ran to the painting of Conan. She began painting a picture of a full grown Conan. When she finished, Aiko smiled happily and said, "It is time!"

* * *

Yay! We all know Conan's alive! Don't own the characters mentioned except it Aiko. The next chapter we meet somebody special and they fall in love!

Audience: Aww...

Bart and Timmy: LOVE! *Both Faint in a comical way*

Me: Oh, grow up! You guys are adults. Stop thinking girls get cooties!


End file.
